EverQuest 2 Wiki:Thought of the Day/archive
=2008= December *'24':Why can I only kill the abandoned kitteh in Stonestair Byway? Why can't I adopt it instead? *'15':How can menders having only a forge as a tool and mend cloth armor? *'9':Why can scouts sneak in noisy chain armor? November *'23':Why doesn't the landlord ever come round to see if you've trashed the place? *'16':How do they PARRY when they cannot see me? *'5':Where does all the plat and gold from the Mechanized Platinum Repository of Reconstruction go and where is the flap to get it out? October *'22':Are the transport ships crewed by ghosts or operating as some weird tinkering experiment? *'13':Why can you view furniture in the dressing room? *'6':If the three families on the Isle of Mara are such notable crafters, why don't they have any crafting stations? *'2':Why are gold clusters so cheap on the broker if they are in fact gold? September *'26':When will they reduce the time it takes you to zone into your own house? *'23':How do people do business if all the merchants can't find their ledgers? *'18':Where are all of the female orcs? *'13':If Fae are born of magic (whole Spirit Bud thing), why do they have bellybuttons? *'10':Why does killing gnolls give you +faction with FSTC but all those requisitions don't? *'5': Why isn't it easier to get on, over, or around the hilly land in Nektulos Forest? August *'31':What do the Gigglegibber Goblin Gamblin' Game Vendors do with the money they make from the game? *'28':Why do entertainment spells stop at level 50, if there are 80 levels? *'25':What is going on with Luclin? *'18':When will we be able to sit in chairs? *'15':Why hasn't anyone found a lore and legend book for dragons yet? *'11':With the coming of the Void, will the Warlocks become more powerful? July *'23':When will our illusions show on our mounts? *'20':Why aren't banks searchable like the broker? *'17':Since transport bells have been added to North and South Qeynos, why wasn't Elddar Grove similarly graced? *'14':Will The Feerrott ever get any useful public transportation? *'10':Will the broken spires in places like Zek and Lavastorm ever be repaired? *'7':Why does Mayong Mistmoore need so many chaperones? Has he been a naughty boy? *'4':Is it humane to force Frogloks to craft fried frog legs? *'1':Shamans have Wards - do Wardens have shames? Why don't Wardens have wards? June *'29':Why is broker Aliindar in QH standing beside the shelter when it is raining? *'26':Just where are the Chokemon? *'23':We know about one broken knowledge portal in Longshadow Alley, but what happened to all the others? *'17':Will there ever be a Tinkerer's Bandolier to hold tinkered items? *'14':What will the "odyssey" part be in the release of the next expansion? *'11':What's the deal with the baby dragons playing then fleeing in various zones? *'7':How can a monster comment on its own death? *'4':Why does shiny, bright, tidy and clean Qeynos use the *sewer* as transportation? May *'31':Why are the rewards for the prismatic weapon quest only level 45 if you have to defeat epic mobs so much higher in level? *'28':How do the harbourmasters know where the ships are? *'25':Why do Freeport suburbs have harbours enclosed in walls? *'20':When will the Overlord finally issue the order for Freeport to be cleaned up? *'17':Think they'll every open up a Shard of Knowledge? And will it look like a giant library? *'14':If the enormous lottery jackpots are ever won on some servers, will they be paid? *'11':Will the return of Rodcet Nife correlate with the Void attacks and the plague? *'8':Do you think there will be another event like the plague that affects all of Norrath? *'5':When will we see mass attacks of monsters on some of the cities? *'1':Why did SOE set up a name policy if they don't appear to care about "inappropriate" names? April *'28':Wouldn't it be great if, after you've completed all of the Legend & Lore quests, you received a title? *'24':Does anyone else miss drive-by buffs or group buffs in PoK? *'21':Are there SOE developers playing every class? *'16':With all the hatred running amuck in Norrath, why haven't any of the enraged citizens stomped Nathan Ironforge flat? *'13':Why isn't there a house-placeable bookcase that lets you store all your books and functions like a salesman's crate (but without selling)? *'10':Why can't some of the tinkered items be used by more than tinkerers? *'7':Are there players who have no homes at all? *'4':Is there any real advantage to living in Maj'Dul? March *'31':How do people get such high quest completed counts? Do they betray to do the other cities? *'27':Whatever happened to the idea of "Family Names" as originally announced before launch? *'23':When are guild houses going to become a reality? *'20':Why aren't there aren't any cloaks that appear to be made of something other than cloth? *'17':They need a collection quest reward that's a house pet appearing as a harvestable shiny that moves to random locations in your home. *'13':Why are there not more class-hat-styled helms in EoF and Kunark? *'10':Why don't any lower tier weapons have particle effects? *'4':Why is it that skeletons and ghosts can drop meaty bones? February *'28':Do you suppose that the weather in various zones is linked to the real weather in various real-life places? *'25':Why don't things that look like light sources give off light? *'19': Why do I constantly feel obligated to help a distressed merchant? *'14':Will Sprockfuddle ever realize I'm not interested in betraying to Freeport? Or will he constantly badger me with his cries from within the Harbor sewers? *'12':If a Norrathian day is 72 Earth Minutes, doesn't that mean Frostfell should occur every 18 Earth Days? *'10':If draconic is such a sacred language that no one has been able to completely learn it (per the quest text) then where did Naggy's pet giant learn it? *'8':Why are the Avatars of the Gods so weak that mere mortals may slay them, but Nagafen or the guards on the Isle of Mara are so mighty? *'2':If Nathan Ironforge could be kidnapped, how many people would pay to be sure he was never released? January *'31':Why do Freeportians get color choices for nightmare fire effects, but Qeynosians only get blue mist for their mistrunners? *'29': Did SOE purposefully render badgers in EL to look like Ore Nodes? *'26': What is the point of the in-game days, months, and years if no one ever grows old? *'21':Is there a title you gain for killing 10,000 of every creature on the slayer status poster? *'18':Do you think SOE coded Nagafen (L100 Epicx4) with any drops? *'14':What is the purpose of the Royal Antonican Guard faction on PVE servers? *'10': What is it that those skeletons find so darn funny all the time? *'7': Why is there a cap of 75 quests in your journal, especially after Kunark? *'6': How many quests haven't been discovered that have been in game since it first launched? *'3': Will they ever increase the limit cap on the number of housing items you can have?= 2006 = January *'21.': Will we ever be able to kill Nagafen? *'16.': Why is Adjudicators Robe called a robe? *'13.': Have rats in EQ2 turned out to be what gnomes are in EQ1? *'9.': Have you hugged User:Omni today? (#1 conributor to EQ2i.com) *'7.': Just one more eye and we can wipe... *'2.': Have you checked out http://eq2blogs.com EQ2Blogs.com lately? *'1.': I'm too hung over to make a new Thought of the Day. My mind is blank. = 2006 = January *'21.': Will we ever be able to kill Nagafen? *'16.': Why is Adjudicators Robe called a robe? *'13.': Have rats in EQ2 turned out to be what gnomes are in EQ1? *'9.': Have you hugged User:Omni today? (#1 conributor to EQ2i.com) *'7.': Just one more eye and we can wipe... *'2.': Have you checked out http://eq2blogs.com EQ2Blogs.com lately? *'1.': I'm too hung over to make a new Thought of the Day. My mind is blank. = 2005 = December *'30.': Is it true that they're making an expansion to justify my Djinn creature mastery choice? *'25.': Why don't we give out christmas presents to eachother in EverQuest II? That'd be awesome! *'24.': If there's an expansion in february... what are we supposed to do until then? Old Suggestions That Weren't Musings "They are adds. Ignore them." Somewhere in the top 10 list of things you never want to hear your main tank say.--Milaga 09:32, 10 April 2006 (W. Europe Daylight Time)